Blind (status)
.]] '''Blind' , also called Darkness , Dark or Blin, is a common recurring status effect from the Final Fantasy series. It can also refer to the spell, which causes such an effect. A blinded character is inaccurate with their physical attacks and will often miss the target, but the effect does not interfere with spell casting. In most games, it can be cured by using Eyedrops and/or a spell that heals status ailments. In earlier games, Blind is indicated by dark circles or sunglasses covering the afflicted unit's eyes. In 3D-rendered games, the status is usually indicated by the darkening of the afflicted unit's model, or the appearance of black smoke in front of their face. The related Pain status completely disables the target's usage of physical abilities. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Blind causes afflicted units to miss more often, reducing their Hit Rate and Evasion by 40. It can be cured with the Eyedrops item or the White Magic spell Blindna, and is inflicted through the physical attacks of Shadow, the spell Blind, and the attacks Snorting, Ink, and Flash. Final Fantasy II Blind reduces the afflicted victim's Accuracy, lowering their Hit Rate and causing them to miss. This status lasts after battle and can be cured with Esuna at any level, or Eye Drops. Final Fantasy III The status effect is healed by Eye Drops and the spell Blindna. Monsters affected by Blind have their Accuracy and Magic Accuracy halved. Final Fantasy IV Called Darkness in the game's original incarnations, and Blind in the DS and PSP remakes, it halves a character's Accuracy and Evasion, as well as magic spells' accuracy. It does not affect the accuracy of abilities classified as monster magic, nor the magic spells cast by weapons and items. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The Blind status returns as a status effect in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV, and it functions the same way as its predecessor. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V The player is able to make use of this status by casting Flash, attacking enemies with a Darkness Bow, or via some other methods, such as mix skills. A character under Blind has their Hit Rate reduced to a quarter and cannot use the Aim ability. Final Fantasy VI The Blind status ailment is glitched in the original versions, due to the Evade Bug. However, it does prevent Strago from learning Lores. Several special attacks such as Edgar's Flash and Strago's Bad Breath can inflict this status. Final Fantasy VII Darkness is only usable by enemies, though the player can inflict the status through the means of the Ink item. It is of little tactical use, as most enemies do not suffer from the status. Darkness halves the physical accuracy of weapon-based attacks, but due to a bug, the status only affects the commands Attack, Morph, Deathblow, Mug, Slash-All, Flash, 2x Cut, and 4x Cut. Because enemies do not use the above commands they are unaffected by it, making inflicting opponents with the status pointless. Inflicting enemies with the Fury status is the only way to hamper an enemy's Hit% but this is difficult since Hypers cannot normally be given to enemies (can only be done by Confused characters), and there are no attacks in the player's possession that can inflict the status to enemies. Final Fantasy VIII Darkness reduces a character's Hit Rate by 75%. Characters with base hit rate of 255% are unaffected, such as Squall and Seifer. However, Blind disables the gunblade's trigger making them unable to deal additional damage. Final Fantasy IX The Blind status reduces the character's accuracy to 12.5% minus the enemy's evade. Final Fantasy X The Darkness status overrides the Accuracy and Evasion stats and lowers the chance of attacks and skills landing to 10%, before Luck is taken into account. Darkness lasts for a certain number of turns depending on the attack that inflicted the status effect (usually three), but can be removed earlier by using Eye Drops, Remedy or Esuna. Wakka's Dark Attack and Dark Buster can inflict this status and deal damage. Having a Luck stat of 90 or more higher than the target's Luck will result in the status having no effect, since the accuracy is high enough to withstand the handicaps. Also weapons with Darktouch or Darkstrike will also cause Darkness, while armor with Dark Ward and Darkproof will prevent it. A party member can also use a Smoke Bomb on an enemy to also inflict Darkness. Final Fantasy X-2 Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Darkness reduces the odds of successfully connecting with a physical attack. Some fiends inflict the status with their regular attacks. The player can inflict it through the Darktouch auto-ability or by using the Dark Oil medicine. It can be healed with the Vision Ale and Esuna Salve medicines or by the White Mage's ability Esuna. The auto-ability Darkproof makes the character immune to the status. Final Fantasy XI Blindness is a status effect in ''Final Fantasy XI that is caused by many effects, including the Enfeebling Magic spell Blind. ''Final Fantasy XII The Technick Sight Unseeing causes the target's HP to drop drastically, but this can only work if the user is blinded. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The blind status decreases the accuracy of units. It can be caused by spells such as Bedevil by Cu Sith. It can be healed with Penelo's Esunaga or Fran's Ward of the Wood abilities. Final Fantasy Tactics Blind abilities inflict the Darkness status effect in ''Final Fantasy Tactics. For physical attacks executed by a unit with Darkness, all targets' evade percentages are doubled. Blind lasts until the end of battle, or until cured. Some attacks that inflict the Darkness status are: ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Blind status not only decreases a unit's Evade by 20, but an attacking unit's Accuracy is reduced by 50. It can be inflicted by a number of skills, including the Archer's Blackout, the Gunner's Blindshot, and the Elementalist's Shining Air. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Unlike in ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, the Blind status only reduces Accuracy. Aside from all the old skills from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, it can also be inflicted by a Lanista's Haunting Vision. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Final Fantasy Mystic Quest A blinded character will have his accuracy greatly reduce, and will end up missing the target when physically attacking the enemy. It can be removed with either a Heal Potion or the Heal spell. Final Fantasy Adventure The Blind status, called Dark in the game, causes the screen to be darken which will hinder the fields and rooms. The item Eyedrp, or use the magic spell Heal can cure it. The Final Fantasy Legend Final Fantasy Legend II A unit that is blinded lose half their Agl, cure with Eyedrop or Heal ability. This status last even after battle. Final Fantasy Legend III The blinded target's hit rate of the target will be reduced. Can be removed by Heal, Spark, Cycle, and EyeDrop. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Bravely Default Final Fantasy Dimensions Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Non-Final Fantasy Appearances Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days certain enemy attacks can cause the blind status, causing most physical attacks by the player miss for a short period of time. Equipping light elemental rings help lessen the chance of blind. ''Dead Fantasy Blind appears with Tifa Lockhart as materia and is used against Hitomi in the burning cathedral along with the other status affect materia in her possession. Gallery de:Blind (Zustand)